Somethin' Stupid James Storm FOR ASHLEY
by Princess Jewels
Summary: This is a James Storm oneshot using the song 'Somethin Stupid' by Frank Sinatra. It's for my buddy Ashley but anyone is free to read. ENJOY!


_**This is a one-shot for my buddy Ashley using the song 'Somethin Stupid' by Frank Sinatra.**_

_**I do not own TNA Wrestling, or 'Somethin' Stupid'**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me<strong>_

Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't either…at least not until I got my job as a script writer at TNA and I met him…Cowboy James Storm.

My first day on the job is when I first laid eyes on him and *Sigh* we made eye contact and I fell in love. Of course me being a script writer I had to actually talk to the superstars and a lot of times I wrote James' scripts so I talked to him…A LOT. Right now…I was busy writing scripts for all of fortune…now that was a handful.

"Here's your script James, AJ, Kaz, Robert," I said as I walked up to the Fortune boys.

"Thank you Ash," James said smiling.

"So Ash I was thinking-," Robert started but I cut him off.

"No Robert," I said flatly.

"You would think you would have learned by now," James said laughing before turning to me, "Hey Ash, can I talk to you outside about the scripts?"

"Sure," I replied.

We walked outside near catering and sat down.

"Is there something that you need fixed?" I asked.

"Actually I was wondering if maybe you would go out with my tonight?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "Well I have a lot of work to do but I think I can manage to make some time to go out with you," I said smiling.

"Great," he said sounding releaved.

_**And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me**_

That night me and James went to this great dance club and we had a great time just dancing and having a good time just talking. Outside of the script James was a really sweet guy and I wished that other people could see that.

_**And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two**_

After a while of dancing we decided to leave the dance club and go to a quieter place and get a couple of drinks.

"What can I get for you two?" the bartender asked.

I looked at James.

"Get whatever you want," James said.

"I'll have a martini," I said.

"And I'll just have a beer," James said.

The bartender gave James a beer and then he mixed up my drink.

"I've had a wonderful time tonight James," I said smiling.

"I have something to tell you Ash…I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now," he said.

"What is it James?" I asked.

_**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you.**_

"Ashley…I love you…I have since the day I laid eyes on you," he said.

I gasped. Did I just hear James Storm tell me that he loved me? I was happy…yet at the same time I didn't know what to think.

_**I can see it in your eyes that you despise the same old lines you heard the night before.**_ _**And though it's just a line to you for me it's true and never seemed so right before.**_

"Ash I know that you were heart broken not that long ago but I promise you that I mean it when I say that I love you and that I would never hurt you," he said putting one of his hands on mine.

"Oh James," I said.

_**I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come true.**_

"Just hear me out Ash please?" he pleaded.

I nodded.

"We spend so much time together because of our job and every time I'm around everything just feels so right," he said, "There are so many times that I tried to tell you that I loved you."

"Why didn't you?" I asked.

_**But then I think I'll wait until the evening gets late and I'm alone with you.**_

"Because you were always so busy and then at one point you had that stupid boyfriend who didn't deserve you and-" I stopped him.

"Calm down James," I said.

_**The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red and on the nights so blue.**_

I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. "I guess I should tell you something then," I said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

_**And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you.**_

"I love you too," I said.

I picked up my head and looked at him and he leaned down and kissed me. One of many more.

_**I love you.**_


End file.
